marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Superior Spider-Man Vol 1 30
| StoryTitle1 = Goblin Nation: A Troubled Soul | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Inker1_2 = Terry Pallot | Colourist1_1 = Antonio Fabela | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * * ** ** * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed members Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ****** ****** ******* ******** ******** ****** ******* ** The Mindscape * * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Subway train * * | Synopsis1 = The battle between the Spider-Men and the hijacked Spider-Slayers continues at Empire State University. When the Goblin King shows Otto an image of Anna in captivity, Otto snaps and vows to kill him. The Goblin King offers Otto a free path out into the city, and Otto takes the bait, leaving Miguel stranded and cursing him for abandoning his comrade, something the real Spider-Man would never do. In the City Hall, Mayor Jameson is coming under heavy fire for the fact that his Spider-Slayers have turned against the people. He tries to blame Alchemax, but his accusations are swiftly repudiated by Liz Allan, who appears via video link. Liz then declares that Alchemax is severing all ties with Jameson. Normie Osborn suddenly comes in, claiming to have misplaced something, but Liz politely waves him out, while hiding a Goblin Mask behind her back. In the Mindscape, Peter continues to travel through Otto's memories, up until the point where he, in Otto's dying body, forcibly shares his memories with Otto in Spider-Man's body. Peter then reaches out for his own memories, declaring that he will take everything back. Without allies, backup and resources, Otto is at a loss as to how to locate Anna, wandering what would Peter do. Just then, Menace appears and taunts Otto into following her underground, making him believe that Anna is down there. When Otto reaches, he discovers that it is Amy Chen that is being held captive and about to be run over by a train driven by the Goblin King. Otto hesitates, fearing that he would be wounded and unable to go after Anna, when Peter resurfaces and prompts Otto to grab Amy, leaping out of the way of danger. Peter notes that the Goblins are gone and tells Otto that one weights options when there's time and if not, one acts and do the right thing, even if he gives the advantage as he did by letting Otto know he is alive. He tells Otto he is ready for a rematch, which Otto notes. The threat averted, Otto leaves Amy with a police officer before swinging away. He tells Peter that they were in each others' heads so they know the truth about each other. Otto didn't understand what he was in for and was always arrogant because he knows inside that he wasn't the best so he overcompensates. But Peter is guilt-ridden because he knows inside that he is smarter and better than others so he sabotages himself, but that today he must accept that he is superior because they need no less than the superior hero. Arriving at Parker Industries, he enters his lab and access the Mindscape. Peter warns him that he is ready for anything and Otto tells him that that's why he is doing this and proceeds to erase his consciousness and hand Peter back control of his body, entrusting the mission of saving Anna and New York to Peter as Otto fades away. Peter then puts on his old suit and prepares for the final battle. TO BE CONCLUDED. | Solicit = “Goblin Nation” - Part 4 of 5 • Since the start of DYING WISH, it has ALL been building to this. • One of the most important moments of the ENTIRE Superior Spider-Man Saga! • Once this happens, it CANNOT be undone! • DO NOT MISS THIS ISSUE! | Notes = | Trivia = * This comic was released exactly 16 months after the release of Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 700. | Recommended = | Links = }}